


【盾冬】别摸我尾巴 (番外)

by Cinka



Series: 【盾冬】别摸我尾巴！ [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 《尾巴》的pwp番外，可以当成独立短篇看。和正文分开是因为关系不太大(正文不会开车的)





	【盾冬】别摸我尾巴 (番外)

巴基很烦躁。虽然他什么都没说，也什么都没做，只是坐在客厅里心不在焉地看着电视，静静地吃着娜塔莎好心送过来的蛋糕，间或小口小口地喝着拜托山姆买回来的果汁，但史蒂夫就是从他偶尔转过头来看看的小表情里发现了这一点。

史蒂夫从厨房里走出来，满脑子还在想着班纳博士跟他说的话。好吧，其实他什么都不记得了，脑子还在嗡嗡作响。超级士兵应有的四倍记忆力一下就转变成了特级的遗忘力。他把毛巾挂起，转过头去看正坐在客厅里的巴基，正好撞上对方小心探问的眼神。

巴基没有转过脸来看，可史蒂夫捕捉到他轻轻投来的一瞥。那双低垂着的大耳朵看起来比平常更无精打采，毛团一般的大尾巴被他挡在身后，而史蒂夫却好像看到它正不安地一抖一抖。

他们得谈谈，无论如何也应该让巴基知道他自己的状况。史蒂夫走到沙发前，站在巴基前方，担心会挡住巴基的视线，又悄悄退了一小步。

“听着，巴基，”史蒂夫看到巴基向他投来的目光时下意识地低下头，他发现巴基整个人都窝在沙发上，双腿曲着交叠在身前。史蒂夫不知道自己在看什么，他时而想到巴基的腿——太瘦，又或者正匀称——时而有想到巴基的腰，然后游移不定的目光定在某处。史蒂夫觉得自己连耳尖都在发烫，这种感觉比第一次被巴基拉着去和不认识的姑娘约会时更糟糕，更尴尬。他清了清嗓子，努力抬起头想和巴基对视，但显然还是失败了。巴基正定睛看着他，史蒂夫居然会觉得那么清澈的目光里带着情动的味道。真龌龊，他在心里暗暗地责骂自己。

“听着，我……班纳博士告诉我，”史蒂夫最终还是低下头，看着陷下去的沙发和巴基的手，“我，巴基，不知道你有没有察觉到……兔子，我是说，是兔子的——”

巴基的手抓在沙发上。史蒂夫觉得心里痒痒的，那纤长的手指好像也一下又一下地挠着他的心脏。

巴基挪了挪屁股。

“史蒂夫，”他说。语气平平淡淡，若不是班纳说出那种关于“发情”的话和这几天的观察，史蒂夫绝对不会相信这种事会发生在巴基身上。史蒂夫抬起头，巴基正用期待的——大概是史蒂夫在做梦——神情看着他，“过来。”

可能等着他的是一顿暴揍。

史蒂夫乖乖地向前走了几步，在巴基示意下弯下腰去。

巴基被带回来已经有一段时间了，史蒂夫确信他的记忆正在慢慢恢复中，情况也一天天地稳定下来。他们没有再打架——准确来说，巴基也没有再动手打他。但史蒂夫现在十分希望巴基会给他力度十足的一拳，把他脑子里乱七八糟的念头全部打得魂飞魄散。

可是巴基居然吻住了他。

× × ×

史蒂夫搞不清楚他们是怎么从客厅搞到房间的，也不知道他们怎么从着装整齐变成裸裎相对的。他发誓自己原本只是在吻巴基的嘴，可是……上帝啊，史蒂夫发现自己把巴基推倒在床上，对着他的锁骨又啃又咬。

他撑起身，看着巴基潮红的脸和泪水汪汪的双眼，又俯下身去舔吻巴基的眼角。凑近嘴边时史蒂夫才听见巴基的啜泣，喘息声太大，几乎把它们都盖过去了。为什么呢，若放在平时巴基发出一丝半点不寻常的声音、做出什么奇怪的举动，史蒂夫都会紧张到恨不得马上带巴基去做全身检查确保他平安无事，但现在……

史蒂夫吻过巴基的嘴，在对方温软又热情的舌头苦苦挽留下决绝地退出去，在他身上一下又一下地亲吻，又在那些显眼又隐蔽的位置留下清晰的吻痕。

他想起了七十年前的那些女孩，那些金发的、棕发的、红发的女孩，挽着巴基的手臂、牵着巴基的手、勾过巴基的指尖……史蒂夫的手温柔地向下摸索，划过巴基紧实的腰身时感受到一阵颤抖，带着低吟的喘息沉入空气中。他继续亲吻着温暖的躯体，在肩膀上那道狰狞的伤疤上留下一个又一个温柔的吻，仿佛在补偿过去几十年份的心疼与爱意。直到巴基不耐烦地推搡他，史蒂夫才勉强地移开了唇，恶作剧般的吮吸起他的乳首。

“啊……呜……”巴基发出了断断续续的呻吟声，又紧紧地咬住下唇不愿意把这羞耻的声音泄露出来。胸口剧烈地起伏着，偶尔漏出变调的声音听起来这么放浪又欲求不满。史蒂夫放过了被吮吸得红润的乳头，又恋恋不舍地看了两眼。

他的手抓住了巴基勃起多时的阴茎，毫无章法地套弄着。发情中的兔子哭了起来，每一下眨眼都从睫毛间拍出晶莹的泪珠。可巴基紧紧咬住下唇忍耐着，把鼻子都憋得通红，看起来又更加像一只可怜的兔子了。

史蒂夫是该好好照顾兔子的。他买来了这么多书，又上了这么多课，甚至亲自去农场询问——谁也不会怀疑史蒂夫对巴基的爱。可他现在不想安抚巴基，甚至想看到他的小兔子因为他而哭的更楚楚动人。

是的，他想欺负巴基。

而那双主动缠到他腰上的腿不也正正说明巴基也想被他欺负吗？史蒂夫笑着，悄悄地把手探向巴基身下那个隐秘的小穴。

湿漉漉的。

史蒂夫轻易地伸进了一根手指，那热情的肉穴饥渴地一张一缩。

“天哪，巴基。”史蒂夫凑到巴基的耳边，用舌头舔湿了他的耳廓，还一下下地舔弄着，“你是只母兔子吗？”

“唔……”兔子抿紧嘴唇，头顶垂下来的兔耳因为他的动作软绵绵地挡在脸上，恰好遮住了他的表情，盖住了半张羞红的脸。

史蒂夫凑上前，轻轻地咬了一口毛茸茸的大耳朵。身下不安分的手又添了一根指头，在那温热湿润的肉穴里四处摸索。毛茸茸的团子尾巴在颤抖，软滑柔顺的兔毛一下一下地撩拨着史蒂夫的手。

“呜……啊！”手指触到某一处时，巴基绷紧了身体。史蒂夫贴上他的唇，轻而易举地探进去，勾起早先恋恋不舍地纠缠他的舌头。

后穴里轮番戳刺的手指刺激得巴基浑身打战，缠在腰上的腿却奋力地想将史蒂夫拉向前。嘴里的舌头在抗拒他，可那饥渴不已的后穴却期待着更加粗壮的，足以填满他的——

史蒂夫抽出手指时，翕动的穴口奋力挽留他。巴基发出了不满的哼哼声，抬起屁股想追随过去。

“母兔子，”史蒂夫哼了一声，撸动了一下巴基硬邦邦的阴茎，却恶意用手指地堵住湿淋淋的马眼。他一口咬住巴基的兔耳朵，轻轻地磨了一下，心满意足地听着身下的人在情欲与疼痛感驱使下发出的啜泣，扶着阴茎抵在湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，慢慢慢慢地插入，“你会怀上小兔子吗？”

好胀。纵使是发情中的身体也难以承受超级士兵的老二，就算是这样缓慢的推进也让巴基有点吃不消。但这种时候谁又能停下来呢？史蒂夫徐徐地、坚定地捅着他的屁股，这种时候巴基觉得自己好像又变成了士兵，而史蒂夫还是那个不省心的笨小子——应该是美国队长。他有点混乱，可很快就想到自己不可能是什么好士兵——他是吗？巴基伸出手，一把揽住史蒂夫，把这个男人拉向自己。

粗长的阴茎完全捅进他的身体里。巴基发出一声长叹，介于满足与痛苦之间。史蒂夫的眼里闪过一丝慌张，但巴基吻了一下他的唇，什么都没说。

史蒂夫开始慢慢的抽插着，每一下又都精准地擦过爽极的一点，引得巴基发出浪荡的呻吟——但他在竭力忍耐着，咬紧牙关，眼睛都哭得发红。

这只爱哭的小兔。

小母兔。

绞紧的肠肉在印下了滚烫的肉棒的形状，逐渐加快的顶弄让巴基爽得屈起脚趾。硬得发痛的阴茎在史蒂夫的掌握中，顶端正被正直的美国队长堵住，宣泄不得。

射精的欲望在每一次的抽插中叠加，每一次顶上前列腺都让巴基丢脸地流泪。他终于哭着求饶，喊出来的话连他自己都记不得。

史蒂夫放开手，身下抽插的动作却不断加快。巴基释放出的白浊洒在两人的胸腹间，史蒂夫玩耍般用手把沾在巴基胸口上的精液抹在被唾液和汗液濡湿得水亮的乳尖。

高潮过后的巴基正失神着，而史蒂夫还在不停地刺激着敏感的身体。触电般的快感从连接处、从身体深处迅速扩散到全身，敏感的乳头被史蒂夫含住，再次吮吸起来。

巴基听见有谁在忘情地呼喊，放荡的，不知羞耻的，淫乱的。他听不清那是在说什么，或者什么都没说，只是一堆毫无意义的语气词。喊话的人声音都哑了，分明是爽得不行——巴基咳了两声，才发现那是他自己的喊声。

史蒂夫抓住巴基的右手，放在他的小腹上。巴基能感觉到史蒂夫还埋在他体内，不知道是不是已经泄过一次，也许他肚子里全是美国队长的精液。

巴基摸到了被史蒂夫顶得隆起的小腹，好像隔着肚皮也能摸出他的形状。

“为我生下小兔子吧，巴基。”史蒂夫咬了咬他的下巴，又开始顶弄起那个该死的、刺激的点。


End file.
